Hazel X Classified - the Date
by furrwolf
Summary: Romance/Sex fanfiction between Classiefied ("Penguins of madagascar"-movie) and Hazel (character from the "School days"-fanfiction by RC2012.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I used in this story! Classified belongs to Dreamworks awesome movie "The penguins of Madagascar", and Hazel (Classifieds female counterpart and love interest) belongs to the equally awesome "School days"-fanfiction of RC2012! (Go and read that as well, it´s worth it!)_

_AND: This is not the resumption to the original "School days"-story! This is just my own idea, and RC is resuming his story on his own! I asked him for permission to use his setup/characters, and he was ok with that. Any differences with his story (the original) are only happening here, and they haven´t anything to do with his next chapters! _

_The story is rated M for a reason! In the second chapter will be a very detailed graphical sex scene!_

Hazel X Classified – the date

It was a great evening, for both of them. They danced in the ballroom for some wonderful and romantic hours and came closer and closer to each other as the time passed by. They simply ignored everything around them. The lessons, the exams, even the other animals dancing in the ballroom were out of their minds and they only cared for each other. Classified was a good dancer as well and Hazel was surprised by the force he used to lift her in the air or spin her around. She never felt uncomfortable being close to him and her feelings for the other wolf became stronger with every second. He was polite, friendly to everyone, and had a wonderful British accent. His body was handsome as well, his fur was soft and clean, his blue eyes shined like pearls and he was well built as well. When they got tired of dancing they went to the self-built bar (some tables with a student behind it, selling drinks to the other students) for some drinks and talked about different things.

"So tell me Hazel, what do you expect from your future?"

"Oh, I don´t really know yet, that is hard for me to answer... what about you?"

"Me? I can´t really tell you either…", he answered with a slightly amused smile.

"…I mean, I hope to get a job in a real agency some time. Isn´t that the reason we´re at this school?", he asked, being ironic with himself. Hazel nodded and giggled a little.

"I guess you´re right, but I´m still not sure if I´m talented enough for this…"

"Sure you are! My stomach is still hurting from the kick you set into it!", he said with an ironic grin. Hazel couldn´t hide a grin as well and poked him a little with her claws.

"I mean, you´re clever, strong, caring and also the most elegant girl I have ever met! And I have never feared that you couldn´t pass here!"

"Awwwww, you mean this for real?"

"Sure! I´m absolutely sure you can do this!"

"You´re so cute, you know that?", Hazel said and giggled a little. He gave her a seductive smile and shook his head a little.

"I am a real killer, look at my claws! And you´re calling me cute?", he asked, grinning ironically. Hazel smiled amused and poked him again.

"Come on cruel killer, let´s take a step outside and get a breath of fresh night air."

"Good idea! Just let me pay for the drinks…"

"Oh, right…", she whispered a bit ashamed, but before she could do anything Classified had paid the student behind the "bar" and pulled her away with an ridiculous amount of enthusiasm. She started to laugh in surprise and followed him outside the ballroom.

"Don´t even think about it, I was faster than you!", he said smiling, before poking her back slightly.

Hazel couldn´t stop laughing for some time and Classified smiled as well.  
>It made him lucky, seeing her smiling, but he also loved the rest of her. He was pretty sure that he loved that girl. They both just shared the same soul, the same humor and even the passions. He thought about telling her this evening, but he wasn´t sure if the right time was here already.<br>When they finally were outside the school building, the cold night air turned out to be really relaxing. Just as Hazel said.

"Wow, you were right, it is very nice out here!"

"Yeah, I´m outside here very often, thinking about the sense of live and stuff. It´s relaxing and it lets you sleep better…"

"I can imagine that, now that you said it. I´ve never thought about that before…"

"Come on, I want to show you something!", Hazel said and started moving towards the old rusty container, which stand next to the flat roof above the main entrance. With an elegant jump she grabbed the edge of the container and pulled herself up to the platform.

"Come on, follow me!"

Classified did as she told him and jumped up to the platform as well. Hazel didn´t wait long and climbed up to the flat roof on her left. From the roof, there was a nine feet distance to the roof of the training center. As Classified arrived on the flat roof, Hazel took a little run-up and jumped to the roof of the training center. It took a her lot of force to pull herself up from the edge of the building, but she already was used to it, and this was no big problem for her. Classified hesitated at the first moment, but then he followed her. From this platform there was a metal ladder up to the main roof of the building. Hazel climbed up there and waited for her date at the top of the building.

"So that´s why you´re so good in platforming!", he said, chuckling a little.

"…how often are you up here?"

"About two or three times a week, I think. Only when there is nobody else outside, I don´t want to get caught, you know?"

"Yeah, sure. This is awesome up here!"

"It´s getting even better, follow me!"

They moved to the other side of the roof, and Hazel was the first to sit down on the edge, her legs hanging over it. The view from there was great. The lights of the city shined beautifully in the distance and the soft wind blew against their fur. Classified sat down beside her and Hazel rested her head on his shoulder. Classified didn´t really know what to say, so he simply said nothing.

"This was a wonderful evening!", Hazel stated after some time and cuddled herself deeper into his fur.

"Yeah, it sure was! I never had this much fun before!" Hazel kissed him slightly on his neck and hugged him again.

Classified was a bit astonished at the first moment, but caught himself very quickly and hugged her back. Then they both fell over onto their backs and Hazel climbed over him, pinning his shoulders to the ground with her paws. They both started laughing and Hazel kissed him again. Classified pushed her to the left carefully and climbed over her, when she lied on her back.

"Hey, this is not fair!", Hazel giggled and tried to get on top of him again. But he was a bit stronger than her, and kept her pinned down by her shoulders. They kissed again and felt a wonderful, warming feeling streaming through their bodies.

"You´re the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that?", he asked lovingly, when he finally released her.

"You too! You´re perfect in every way, and I want to be with you! I like you so much!", she whispered and kissed him again.

After some time they released each other and looked back to the city again. They just sat there for a few minutes, staring at the city and cuddling with each other. After some time they stood up and moved to the other side of the roof again. Then they climbed down from the building and went inside again. They were crossing the ballroom, paw in paw, and made their way up to Hazel´s room. Classified kissed her again, when she opened the door, and she pulled him into another tight hug. Classified didn't really know what to do, so he decided not to persist. But there was no need to be shy because Hazel pulled him inside her room and closed the door behind them.

"You´re not getting away that easy!", she whispered with a seductive smile and pushed him onto her bed.

"…not that easy…"

_That was the first chapter of my interpretation of their date. Hope you enjoyed it a little. I would love to get some reviews, and you can always feel free to send your ideas/wishes to me via PM. Have a nice day everyone! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I used in this story! Classified belongs to Dreamworks awesome movie "The penguins of Madagascar", and Hazel (Classifieds female counterpart and love interest) belongs to the equally awesome "School days"-fanfiction of RC2012! (Go and read that as well, it´s worth it!)_

_AND: This is not the resumption to the original "School days"-story! This is just my own idea, and RC is resuming his story on his own! I asked him for permission to use his setup/characters, and he was ok with that. Any differences with his story (the original) are only happening here, and they haven´t anything to do with his next chapters! _

_The story is rated M for a reason! This chapter is a very detailed graphical sex scene!_

Hazel X Classified love scene 

Hazels POV

I was pinning him down onto my bed, so that he couldn´t really move anymore. It made me happy, seeing him smiling. I smiled back and kissed him softly. He stared at me in awe with his wonderful blue eyes, and the only thing I could do was staring back. I kissed him again and cuddled myself deeper into his fur. He started stroking my cheeks with his big furry paws and smiled seductively. Then he used all his forces to lift me up in the air and roll me onto my back. Now I was the one who couldn´t move anymore, and he started grinning ironically.

"Do I have you right? I´m not getting away that easy?", he asked playfully. I couldn´t do anything but laughing and played as I was trying to get him off of me again.

"Uhhhhmmm…", I said, as if searching for an excuse. Then I kissed him quickly to change the Topic and hugged him again.

The feeling was totally new to me, letting somebody get this close to my body, but I liked it very much. I sure had imagined to be in such a situation before, but I never thought that this could feel so fantastic. With his sexy, muscular body, laying on top of me, I got erected very quickly, and I started purring only by the thought of going further. I started touching his chest with my paws, and as he finally relaxed his muscles a bit I took him by surprise and rolled him onto his back again.

Classifieds POV

Now she was on top of me again and started licking all over my face. I could do nothing but stare, because of her sheer beauty. Her enthusiasm let me grow erect very fast, and I was finally convinced that she wanted sex with me. Not, that I don´t wanted that as well, but I was a little concerned of letting this happening to fast.

"Ha…Hazel?" , I spluttered, as she started linking over my chest.

"Yeah!?", she asked in surprise and looked into my eyes again.

"…I´m sorry! Are you uncomfortable…?"

"No! No, not at all. I love you very much! But I just wanted to ask you again if you really want to do this with me. I don't want you to think that…" She only smiled and shook her head.

"Awww, no Classified! It´s ok! I´m sorry for being so over enthusiastic, but I do love you too, and I think that I need this now…"

"You…you do?"

"Of course I do!"

Hazels POV 

"Glad to hear that!", he added and smiled again. I grinned ironically and continued to lick his fur with my tongue and moved lower and lower down his stomach. The scent of his fur tasted wonderful, and I just couldn´t get enough of it.

"Wow, Hazel…that feels really nice actually…", he said with a very pleased voice. When I arrived at his abdomen he shivered a bit, but then he relaxed his muscles again.

"My, my, have no fear, I won´t bite you!", I said and giggled a little.

"I´m sorry Hazel, I didn´t mean to... It´s just that I´m not used to be touched like this at all´, and i…"

Classifieds POV

She started giggling again and crawled up to my face, staring directly into my eyes.

"I wasn´t used to this at all either. I´m just trying out new things, but when you´re uncomfortable with this, just tell me!"

I looked into her eyes again and could tell from her expression that she wasn´t joking. She was sitting on my lower chest now, and I could feel her tail rubbing on my half exposed member gently. She noticed that as well, but she wasn´t angry or anything. In fact, she even enjoyed it to pleasure me, and that gave me back a lot of self-confidence.

"But I can tell you, it isn´t easy to stop me, once I´m into it!", I said without meaning this for real.

She chuckled a little and started laughing again.

"I´m convinced that I don't have to stop you. So don´t let my wait any longer!", she said with a slightly ironic tone and giggled exited. I nodded in agreement and grabbed her sides gently. Then I rolled her over onto her back again and started licking her like she did to me before. That was very pleasant for me as well, because her fur had a wonderful tasting scent. She started purring slightly as I went further down her sexy stomach. I wasn´t even stopping as I arrived at her womanhood and she was loving that even more. I drove my tongue over her sweet spot over and over again, and she was moaning in pleasure.

"Oh my god, that feels so good…please don't stop! " I did as she wished and continued licking her. After a while I started to push my tongue inside her, making her moan even louder. I could feel my own sex growing bigger and bigger with every second and started rubbing it with one of my paws. But I also increase the force of my tongue, what caused her to moan even louder.

"Classif…I´m…I´m close to…", she screamed in pleasure, only seconds before she had her first orgasm.

"Classified, that was so awesome!", she stated, panting for air but smiling happily. I crawled up to her again and kissed her passionately. She hugged me again and turned me onto my back again.

"I think it´s time to return the favor!", she said, tickling me a little. I liked her idea very much and showed this with another passionate kiss.

"Get on your back, it´s my turn now!"

Hazels POV

I could feel his member touching my chest already while I moved down his stomach, and this made me even more enthusiastic. It was really big and hard as a rock, and he started moaning instantly as I touched it. I started moving up and down his length and he seemed to enjoy this pretty much. But after some time I couldn´t hold it out any longer and started licking the head of it. It tasted much better that I had ever imagined, and very soon I tried to get the whole thing into my mouth. I could tell that he was loving it, because of his lustful moans and the slight moves he made.

"Oh my god, Hazel, this is so fantastic!", he said lustfully. His cock was leaking pre cum already, and it tasted better than I thought. So I began sucking harder to get more of his creamy juice, and it didn´t took me very long to drive him over the edge.

Classifieds POV

The feeling she gave me was more than incredible and it drove me over the edge very soon. The pleasure was so immense that I reached my peak before I could warn her. I was a bit ashamed because of that, but she actually seemed to enjoy it.

"I´m so sorry!", I whispered, holding a paw in front of my mouth. She only giggled amused, licked her lips clean and kissed me again.

"Don´t worry, its fine! I actually liked that very much!" Then she hugged me very tightly, and rolled herself onto her back again. Then I started a little tongue-fight while we kissed, and finally declared her as the winner. After some time of cuddling, kissing and rolling she stared into my eyes and smiled again.

"You´re up for a second round?", she asked innocently.

"Oh, how I love it when you talk like that…", I said, pushing myself off of her with my paws.

"Should I divine this as a yes?", she asked playfully.

"Yeah, I think you should! Do me a favor and turn around please."

Hazels POV

I did as he wished and turned myself onto my chest, pushing my face into the pillow below me. He started to massage my back with his huge furry paws, what turned out to be very relaxing. After a while her lowered his body onto my back and hugged me lovingly. I could feel his hot breath in my neck, making me shiver in excitement. I could also feel my tail touching his crotch again, which felt exciting as well. Then he slid down my back a few inches to get in position for entering me. Per instinct I got onto my knees to make it easier for him, and he was finding the his goal very quickly.

"Are you ready?", he asked, sounding a bit concerned about me. As he saw me nodding slightly he started pushing carefully. After seconds I realized, that I absolutely loved it. I was sure that I definitely could get used to this and I loved it even more with every inch he added. He was pushing it deeper and deeper into me, and the feeling became better every second.

"Oh my god, this feels so good!"

Classifieds POV

She muffled something into the pillow, she was laying on, and I stopped moving immediately.

"I´m sorry, am I hurting you?" She shook her head and lifted it up a little.

"No, you´re not. This is wonderful!", she stated with excitement in her voice.

I was glad to hear that and started pushing again. When I finally was all the way inside her I started to pull it out slowly and waited for her reactions. She was moaning in pleasure, and seemed to have a great time as well. So I decided to start thrusting slowly. Hazel liked my idea as much as I did, because her moaning became louder and then she asked me to go faster. I did as she wished and increased the pace a little. The fit was very tight and it became pretty exhausting after some time. But the feeling, her walls gave me was too incredible to care about anything. My knot was hitting her entrance over and over again, and I even thought about, to push it inside her as well. We were both moaning loudly, and I quickened the pace a little more.

Hazels POV

It felt like I was in heaven. I was just resting my head on the slow pillow below me and enjoyed every second of it. He was ramming his dick into me over and over again, and I couldn´t stop moaning from the pleasure. Then he suddenly stopped. I turned my head a little and asked him why, nearly sounding disappointed.

"I´m sorry. I just want to try something, please tell me if you don't like it!" I just nodded and hoped, that he would resume soon. But then he did something even better. He pushed it all the way inside my, until his knot touched my folds again. Then he forced his thick red knot into me as well. It felt so amazing, having every bit of him inside me, that I forgot everything around me and just screamed in pleasure.

"Oh yeeaaahhhh…please don't stop that!", I told him, while I could feel my second orgasm building up already. Then he pulled his knot out of me again and pushed it back in immediately. He did this some more times, driving me over the edge instantly. After thirty more seconds I had my second orgasm for this evening, which made him thrusting even faster.

Classifieds POV 

Feeling her tightening up drove me over the edge even more, and after some more thrusts I had my second orgasm as well. I pulled myself out of her and she collapsed onto the mattress. We were both panting heavily and I laid myself down next to her. She smiled happily and licked over my nose with her tongue. I mimicked her cute gesture and kissed her lovingly.

"That was the best evening of my life", she whispered after the kiss.

"Yeah, for me too. I love you so much!", I answered and hugged her again.

She moved around a little and rubbed one of her feet along mine accidently. She apologized immediately in case she hurt me, but she didn´t. It felt very nice actually, and I rubbed one of my feet along hers as well. She smiled a little, because of my little gesture and started tickling my feet with hers a little more. We started to make a little game out of this, and we both enjoyed it really much. We were very exhausted from the sex we had, but therefore we had enough energy left, and this game turned out to be really relaxing. Her feet had a wonderful, slightly warm feeling on mine, and her soft fur crossing mine gave me a nice and safe feeling as well. She noticed, that I liked that game very much and started giggling again. She massaged the back of my head a little, which made me smile in comfort widely. After some time I returned the favor, making her giggling again. We noticed, that we both were very tired and cuddled ourselves into each other´s fur.

"Good night darling!", I whispered and kissed her one more time.

"Good night!", she answered with a happy smile. Then we closed our eyes and slowly drifted into sleep. A wonderful, warm and happy sleep.

_That´s it. __Hope you enjoyed it a little. I would love to get some reviews, and you can always feel free to send your ideas/wishes to me via PM. Have a nice day everyone! Sorry for the might not perfect English, I´m from Germany and I´m still learning._


End file.
